


True Fates

by boxxybrown506



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxxybrown506/pseuds/boxxybrown506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina does the unthinkable and sends her son away with the Savior to ensure he has a good life, sending all the fairytale characters back to the Enchanted Forest. But with the threat of impending war they may need the Savior's help. With Emma brought to the Enchanted Forest she is faced with trying to save everyone. Again. But is finding that sorting through her feelings for Regina is the only thing she can focus on. Regina and Emma will have to work together to ensure peace for all the happy residence of the Enchanted Forest, and may find true love in process.</p>
<p>Takes place after Season 3 finale. Rated M for future adult themes. I don't own any of the characters and so on and so forth. All the mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OUAT fan fic and I'm wondering if I should continue. Technically this is AU due to the new season, but I started writing this before it started. If you have any great ideas hit me up.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and I don't own any of the characters and so on and so forth.

Emma was floating she was sure of it. She wasn’t sure exactly why she was floating, but there was a lulling sway to her surroundings. “Mom. Mom. Wake up Mom.” She could hear Henry’s voice but he sounded so far away. “Mom, please wake up. You’re starting to scare me.” The panic in his voice seemed to register in Emma’s foggy brain. Slowly she opened her eyes and felt a heaviness behind her eyelids she hadn’t felt in a long time. The first thing she looked for was Henry and was happy to see him sitting across from her.

“Hey buddy, what happened?” She looked around and knew she had some kind of head injury, because what she was seeing could not be real. “Where the hell are we?”

“I think we were jumped, and I don’t know. A ship maybe?”

So she wasn’t having a stroke. She looked around to see they were in fact on the deck of what looked to be one of those galleon ships with the great big masts up the middle. From the way the ship swayed she could tell they were on the ocean which was a scary thought, but how anyone could see where they were going through this thick fog was beyond her. “How the hell did we get here?”

“I don’t know. I just remember walking back from the farmers market when some guy asked me the time. After that it gets blurry.”

The fog began to separate when she heard a voice ring out, “Finally; Enchanted Forest straight ahead. I’ll be having you home in no time Emma.”

The voice sounded familiar but Emma couldn’t recalling where that voice was from. It was hard to think with her brain so muddled. All she could see was the tall railings of the ship and the deck. When she tried to look out over the rail she could only see blue skies and the billowing white sails of passing ships. She couldn’t quite wrap her mind around what she was seeing. “Mom?”

 

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 

_She was walking in the clearing that she used to ride every day; the same clearing that ruined her life. She could see the house and stables off in the distance as she slowly surveyed the field. She waited for the familiar feelings of anger, remorse, or even sadness, but they never came. Regina felt calm and almost content. She sank down in the middle of the field and closed her eyes and listened to the wind rustle the branches in the trees. She could feel someone else’s presence nearby but it wasn’t a hostile feeling. Mom, are you coming? She looked up the hill to see Henry looking back at her. She smiled back at his enthusiastic wave. She couldn’t believe he was standing there with her. Her heart lightened up at his smile. Her son was there with her; the only thing she had left in her life was with her and he was safe, despite the fact that she had changed everything back to the way it was. She felt the gentle hand on her shoulder and felt her lightened heart start to fill as she looked up into soft green eyes. Her heart started racing when Emma’s other hand softly brushed her cheek. She leans into the touch trying to chase the feeling that the one simple caress gives her. Just seeing her standing close with the bright sun casting a halo in her blonde hair made Regina want to cry in relief. She tries to speak but the words refuse to leave her throat. A tear slides down the side of her face and the blond leans down till her face is so close. **Regina.**_

 

Regina’s eyes jerked open and she immediately regretted it. Instead of the green field that held her heart she was back in the same white and black bedroom in the cold house next to the stables. Groaning she turned back to her pillow wishing to escape back to her dreams when she hears the footsteps echo in the room. She sinks lower into the mattress hoping the intruder would take the hint and leave her to her misery.

“Regina, you need to get up now. You have a very busy day today.” Belle started to straighten the room around her and after five minutes of being ignored she ripped the blanket off of the woman.

Regina growled as she slowly got up, “Why are you still here Belle? I bet your father is just waiting for you back in your own land, or better yet I’m sure Snow Stupid has a library you can organize.”

Belle smiled as she pulled open the wardrobe that held a plethora of outfits. “Then that would mean I would miss your charming company Regina.” She looked back at the woman who was now sitting on the bed, “Only two places left Regina: the Courtyard and the Workroom. Which one would you like to tackle today?”

Sensing she wouldn’t get the chance to go back to sleep, Regina relented and got up. Pushed past the small woman to pull out a simple dress, “Work room. We’re going to need extra hands for the Courtyard and the laborers are still finishing the western fields.”

“Workroom it is. I’ll meet you there after you’ve dressed. Graham says some of the villagers wanted to talk to you as well.” Belle walked away as Regina started to pull her silky night gown off. As she dressed, Regina has to admit the woman had turned out to be a very apt steward.

****  
  


**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 

The commotion that occurred as Emma and Henry were led into the Royal Palace  was memorable. They were both dragged in, Emma more forced than Henry, but that was due to her instructions to comply than his choice. As for Emma they had four guards carry her to the throne room where David and Snow watched slack-jawed. Behind the two wriggling masses, Hook smiled at his handy work. “The Savior and son just as promised.”

Emma watched as a petite brunette stood with shock in her eyes. She was too busy fighting the men that had carrying her in than looking at her surroundings. When she was deposited unceremoniously onto the white marble, she pulled her son closer and was having a hard time understanding what was going on. They were in a large marble room with big windows all around. The sunlight streaming into the room made the place look otherworldly.  All the people standing around were dressed in weird clothes and she wasn’t sure but It looked that there was a teeny blue person floating next the ornate white thrones. She looked over to the man who had talked and she felt her rage swell, “YOU!! What the hell did you do? Where are we?”

“Emma please calm down. We won’t hurt you.” She looked to the brunette again who was holding her hand out. Her blue eyes were starting to swim as she just looked at Emma. When she noticed that recognition wasn’t shining back her, Snow turned to Hook. “What’s going on Hook; why doesn’t she remember us?”

“Well I figured we were going to need the Savior for what’s coming ahead so I took action. Don’t tell me you’re not happy to see them again. I figured bringing them here would at least rouse Henry’s memory, but Emma still doesn't have her’s even after I tried kissing her.”

Snow rolled her eyes, and David walked up behind her, “Of course it didn’t work for you, you’re not her true love. We need to summon Bael here now. Blue, do you have any ideas?”

Emma’s eyes bulged as the tiny blue person exploded into a regular-sized person with wings. “Henry, am I hallucinating?”

“If you are, we’re both having the same hallucination.”

The trio of oddly dressed people were whispering all together and looking at Emma and Henry with confused looks. Finally the not-so-tiny woman came forward slowly and knelt down in front of Henry. She pulled a book out of thin air and held it out to Henry. In a sweet voice she offered the  book to him. “Here Henry. I believe this book belong to you.”

Emma was the first to react, “What the hell is that?”

“Well mom, I believe thats something called a book.”

If she wasn’t losing her mind she would have smack him for that. Instead she watched the woman guardedly. The woman smiled and opened the book and started to flip through the pages, “That would be corrected Henry. See, it’s just an ordinary book. It’s your book Henry. You left it behind.”

Tentatively Henry reached for the book and took it from the woman. She felt a shiver run through his body before his legs gave out. Emma held him tighter before he could hit the ground, “What did you do? Oh God Henry. Henry wake up.” She patted his cheek to try and revive him when his eyes started to flutter and open.

“Mom, I’m fine.” He blinked a couple of times before he slowly sat up. He held his head for a minute when looked up at the concerned faces around him. It took a minute for his eyes to focus. “Snow, David is that you?”

The two sighed in relief as they looked back with love in their eyes. He got up and hugged them. Emma could only stare in confusion and worry as she witnessed the oddly touching scene. The brunette looked up at Emma, “It’s going to be okay Emma. I know you're confused, but we’ll explain all this. Hopefully, once Bael gets here you’ll understand.”

Henry came over to Emma and grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. His gaze was focused and he looked lucid. “Mom, we need to talk.”

 

 

****SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ****

 

 

Regina was sorting through the different herbs in the large cabinet of her apothecary. Most of her stock was no good which meant she would need to go out and find everything again. The work was monotonous to say the least but it was helping her keep her mind off of the depression. She felt the presence behind her and she identified it easily. “Hello Graham. What did you need today?”

Turning around she saw him standing there with a wry smirk on his face. He was wearing his usual huntsman leather. It seemed that when Regina cast the spell to void Pan’s curse, he was brought back with them. She remembered the tense exchange when he found her in the forest, overcome with the loss of Henry. The forest was silent when he drew near, and as he held the blade of his knife to her throat she almost willed him to do it. She didn’t know why he changed his mind but he did. Soon enough he had come to her manor with some villagers from neighboring towns. As she watched the mob storm through the halls, she thought they had finally come for her head, but she was not expecting a group of people swearing allegiance. She watched in amazement as they demanded her leadership as a sovereign. She was the “Evil Queen” with a reputation to match, but that same reputation made enemies leary of attacking. With her gone, her people became a target for neighboring warlords, bandits, and monarchs. That was why they decided that the way she would make up for everything she had done to them was to look out for them. And that was what she had done for the most part. She tried to lead the way she thought her son would have wanted her to, but it was always a struggle. Evil would always be the easiest choice, but sacrifice was meant to be hard. She understood that now.

“I brought something for you.” He waved his hand at the open door and she watched as a girl clutching a bundle of rags approached with a smaller charcoal-headed boy in tow. The little girl’s aqua blue eyes stared back in defiance at her from behind matted black hair. Instead of avoiding her gaze the little girl met her head on. Regina could see strength in the poor girl. “They were found in a burned wagon outside of Ferris End. The camp was hit 2 days ago.”

She looked down at the girl, “What’s your name?”

“Florence, miss.”

Regina raised her eyebrow at the girl, “You address royalty as “Your Highness” not “Miss”, Florence. Is this your brother?”

“Aye Your Highness. He’s Wilfin.” She shifted the bundle and a small round head with a shock of red hair popped out. Suddenly, Regina was swamped with visions of tiny Henry in her arms. She felt her heart shudder in pain. Would she ever be able to look at a child without feeling this despair? “This is Llelo.”

Tearing her eyes away from the baby she looked back at the girl. Both the girl and the boy had pale skin and light eyes, but it was the soot black hair of the girl, and the names that it dawned on her, “Your Romany aren’t you?” The girl stiffened at the name, knowing the wide distaste for the nomadic clans that lived throughout the Enchanted Forest. Romany were well known for their inherent magical abilities, superstitious behavior, and an almost undeserved reputation for thievery. “When was the last time you ate?” The girl looked down shyly and didn’t answer.  “I believe we could use your help straightening up the place. Go downstairs to the kitchens, get some food, and clean up.” She turned over to Belle who was watching the exchange. “Why don’t you show them the way, and tell Ines that we’ll need a wet nurse.”

Belle nodded and pointed the way. The little girl looked at her skeptically but the young boy Wilfin grabbed the kind woman’s hand easily. As soon as they were gone she turned back to her chore. Graham approached her again. “The damage was made to look like bandits.”

“Made or was?”

“It’s hard to say now, but this is the second attack on your land in two months.”

She put down the mortar and pestle and looked at him, “What do you advise?”

“We can’t leave our people unprotected, but if we move too fast some might think we’re trying to make a move.”

She nodded thinking the same thing, “Then we shall move carefully. We don’t need to give our neighbors any excuse to act, understood Graham?”

“Absolutely.” He bowed shortly and left.

 

S **QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS** **QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 

Emma sat at the large table in the great big dining hall trying not to panic. She felt she was handling everything pretty well considering she had just been abducted by a pirate and was now in some mystical castle surrounded by oddly dress strangers who acted like they knew her. Even saying that in her head sounded incredibly crazy. When she was shown an elegant room with the softest bed she had ever laid on decorated in a woodland theme she was still reeling from the shock. Henry sat down with her and went through the book he got from whatever the hell that lady was. He tried to tell her that everything she knew was a lie--his birth, their 11 years together, New York--and that fairy tales were true. In fact they were so true that she was the product of one such famous fairy tale couple. She was really worried about him that she didn’t know what she was going to do. Everyone seemed really nice, but her upbringing made her cautious of anyone. They all looked at her with either hope or sympathy and she didn’t know which she hated more. Finally, the one everyone, even her son, called Snow came over and sat by her. The way she moved her hands made Emma realize that she wanted to touch her. Not gonna happen.

“I know you don’t . . .”

“Listen, I’m sure you are all nice but what your friend did is called kidnapping. And FYI that’s illegal. Despite the clothes and everything, I’m sure you're a rational adult and you must know that this is wrong. I just want to go home with my son.”

She sat for a minute and Emma started to get worried. Snow looked around the room and pointed at a couple talking, “Emma, how do you explain that?” She looked over to see the tiny blue woman talking to another tiny woman in pink. All she could do is swallow, having no explanation. “I know this is hard and kind of new for you. Henry told me you didn’t believe him, but I think I know why you are having trouble believing. If you just give me a little time to show you what’s going on then I will make sure your returned to your world if you wish.”

Emma could sense no deception from her, but what was even worse was that she couldn’t sense any mental instability either. She didn’t know what to make of it. She looked around and had to admit she was curious how the laws of physics and rationality seemed to take a nosedive wherever they were. “How long?”

Snow smiled big, “3 weeks!”

“2 days.”

“2 Weeks!”

“3 days.”

“Okay, okay. 1 week that’s it. Travel isn’t as easy here as it is where your from.”

Emma chewed on her lip for a minute, “Fine, you have 1 week but that is it. And I have final decision understood?”

“Absolutely.” The brunette grinned big and drank from the goblet that was handed to her. “You won’t regret this Emma.”

“We’ll see about that.”

The dinner passed with lots of food and drink being passed around. Emma and Henry were the center of all the commotion, but Henry took most of the attention. That was until the doors banged open and standing there was a tall man breathing heavily. Henry stood up when he saw him and ran at a dead sprint, shouting and throwing himself at the man. It was another oddly touching scene as the man passed his hand over Henry’s face lovingly and her son’s words finally registered for Emma, “DAD! Wait, what the hell is this?”

Her words were drowned out by everyone rushing to them. “Thank goodness you got here so fast.” Everyone was happy to see the new intruder, except for her kidnapper that was. He was dressed in rough woven material and he had a gruff beard and dark, curly hair. He looked at her and smiled a lopsided grin. He approached her with Henry at his side. She looked at him leary when he gave a too confident look and kissed her.

He cradled her face and pulled back. She blinked as she looked at him. A smile spread across her lips  and everyone started to sigh with relief when out of no where her knee jerked up landing solidly in between his legs. He laid on the ground groaning as he clutched his abused member. "What the HELL is wrong with you people, why do you keep kissing me. Hasn't anybody ever heard of personal space?"

She looked around at all the worried faces ignoring the pirate who was laughing hysterically in the corner. Snow and Henry looked the most upset. As they kneeled down next to Bael Snow was talking to Blue, “What does this mean? True Love’s kiss should have worked.”

She looked between Snow and Emma, “It should have. Nothing is stronger than True Love. Not any magic I know. We may have to speak-”

“No! Absolutely not. She has kept to herself and that’s how it should be. I don’t want to stir up trouble with her again. Let us just let her be.”

“Snow, she’s the one who cast the spell, she’s the only one who knows fully what is going on.”

“You guys are talking about Regina aren’t you.” They looked back at Henry who was looking doleful at them. “You guys are still fighting?”

Snow looked horrified as she kneeled down in front of Henry. “No Henry, absolutely not. Things have been peaceful between us. It’s just that we haven’t really talked since. . . It’s just easier this way. The less we see each other the better it is.” She didn’t want to tell him that the less they saw each other the less it hurt for both of them. They didn’t need the reminder of the loss of their children.

Blue looked at Snow with sympathy, “It’s the only way.”

****  
  
****

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how's it looking so far? Anybody hooked yet? This is what I have so far, but with finals next week I should have time to add more. Thanks for all the love. Keep sending it my way!

Regina was walking along the edge of the forest searching for any herb she needed to replenish. Florence was walking twenty yards ahead of her with her basket almost filled to the brim with herbs, barks, and other useful finds. The girl had been very useful in restoring the storeroom and study with her uncanny aptitude for herblore and magic. For two weeks they had stayed in that room together sorting through tombs, herbs, and supplies in general. The girl was able to show her some things that Regina didn’t know, and that was an accomplishment given her excellent tutoring in the area.

Belle and Regina had found some room for the two orphans to sleep in the warm kitchens with some of the household children, and a local wetnurse took in little Llelo for the time being till he is old enough to join his brother and sister. Wilfin seemed happy to stay in the kitchen running errands for the cook who lavished him with sweets, and following Belle around like a puppy. Florence spent most of her time with Regina and as time went by Regina was thoughtfully considering taking her in as an apprentice. She certainly had the aptitude and the interest. She looked over at the tense concentration on the girls face. She was a very beautiful little girl, and with all the grim washed away her pale skin glowed and all that dark hair shined as each strand soaked in the sun’s rays. The only thing that marred the girls beauty was the frown she constantly wore. The more time she had with the girl the more she found her to be of a similar disposition as herself, which was very troubling for a girl her age. Regina could see how everything that transpired to her could easily happen to Florence. She didn’t want this girl to experience all the unwarranted heartbreak Regina could have avoided.  

A small gasp drew her away from her painful memories when she looked over at the raven-haired girl. She watched as brightly colored butterflies fluttered around the girl. A sweet giggled escaped the usually dour face as one of them landed on her nose. She couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of her, but it would soon be invaded by Graham’s heavy footsteps. “Your Highness, I’m sorry to disturb you two but I have something for the young miss.”

The butterfly stretched its wings across her face and took off. A shadow of a smile still rested on her lips as she looked over at the two adults. The Queen was watching her with unreadable brown eyes as the Wolfman, as her brother called him, smiled at her. She noted his nice smile when he showed up at the camp where the gadjos had taken them. Those first days after that horrible night were scary at best, but being the older sister, she had to stay strong. That was why it was so hard letting those gadjos take them, but they had no choice. She was always mistrusting of gadjos which came from years of abuse and harassment, but Mother had always warned her not to judge any one person, but that didn’t help when you're all alone trying to protect your brothers. Better to be safe and trust no one than lose everyone you love.

“Florence, Graham has something for you.” Florence focused on the man, long ago abandoning the pursuit of reading the dark woman. She really did remind Florence of the Romany in that way. She could see no hostility or real danger in the man. She could see he was carrying something in a large rough sack and when he kneeled down to pull it out she suppressed her urge to rush over to see what it was. When he pulled a large scared and scorched box she recognized it immediately. He held it out to her in invitation.

Regina could see the indecision in the little girl, but interest soon won out. She snatched the box out of Graham’s hands and took it over a couple steps away from them. Regina could still see inside the box as she opened it. She watched as little hands gently touched red fabric reverently. She moved the fabric aside and pulled out a box. As Florence held that box on her lap recognition coursed through Regina’s brain. She came behind the little girl and knelt down beside her. “Florence. May I see that.”

The little girl shielded the box from view at first, but finally relented when she didn’t see any malice in her eyes. The box was old with an intricate design all around it. As she opened the box she missed Florence’s subtle reaction of fear. Lying in the box was what Regina recognized as very powerful magic. Graham leaned over as she gently pulled it out and held it up. “Cards?”

“Not entirely.” She placed it back into the box and looked over at Florence who couldn’t meet her gaze. “Your mother was a Planeswalker?” There was very subtle shake of the girls head confirmed her suspicion. Regina started to flip through the cards and saw one she had seen before. She smiled as she pulled it out. Holding it up with her forefinger and thumb, she felt the tingle course through her hands as it took hold of the card. She watched as purple and black sparks started to transform the card. In a puff of magic a cute little Hyalopterous Lemure appeared. It’s little transparent wings danced in the sunlight as its claws were scrounging in the dirt. She heard another giggle as his little nose wiggles. She looked down at Florence who seemed that much more at ease. With a flick of her wrist she recalled the creature back. She tucked the card back into the deck and handed the box to Florence. “I think we have gotten what we need for the day. Lets return and you can find a safe place for those.” Graham picked up the box and walked ahead of them as Florence turned around to pick up the filled basket with the deck tucked under her arm. before she could turn toward the house Regina stopped her with a strong hand and a serious look, “Florence I need you to promise you will never cast something that you cannot contain. I’m sure your mother warned how dangerous this magic can be correct?” The little girl nodded back eyes wide. “Good. Make sure you don’t let too many people know where you put them; we don’t want them to fall into the wrong hands.” She nodded solemnly and Regina put an approving hand on her cheek. Standing they made their way behind Graham.

 

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

 

 

One week after Graham found Florence’s family heirlooms Regina noticed an easiness about the girl. She seemed to smile more, and happily played with her brother after dinner. Belle had even commented about the change. Her mood seemed to bolster everyone around her including Regina. She was still quiet and most times reserved, but the kind smiles that she wore made those around her that much lighter. “Your Majesty!” Regina was kneeling in the dirt with Belle 2 yards away pulling weeds along with her. Wilf was running around Belle trying to catch the lady bugs that were gliding around the garden. “Your Majesty,” a bedraggled courier was running in from the gate, “reports from  Jasper’s Glenn says a contingency is approaching.” She slowed down her movements as she looked over at Belle who was pulling Wilf in to a stop and giving him directions to return to the kitchens quickly.

“Graham?” She walked with a purpose towards the house. With a flick of her wrist she transformed the rough work clothes into a sturdy black leather jerkin that had red webbing overlay and a plunging neckline and tight leather riding pants with tall riding boots. As dark purple smoke started to dissipate a long flowing black cape unfurled behind her.

“Already waiting for you, Your Highness.”

“Good. Have my horse saddled and waiting for me.”

“Agrippa is ready as well.”

“Good, now go make sure the children are secured.” With a salute the young man ran in the other direction. As she walked out into front courtyard she saw the tall black thoroughbred standing proud and ready for a fight. She swung up easily onto his back and looked back to see Florence standing by the large doorway clutching the leather pouch around her neck that held the her best known cards. She started to hedge the horse around as she looked back at the girl. “Go to the kitchens with the other children, Florence, and don’t come out till it’s safe.”

“But I want to help, I keep you safe. You might need me.” Her lip started to quiver. 

Regina saw the scared look in her eyes and talked firmly to show Florence she was in control of the situation, “No, I need you to keep the children safe. You can do this for me Florence now go.” The little girl gave her resolute nod and took off into the house. As soon as the girl was out of sight Regina took off for the hill that looked over the valley. Graham stood there with a small force of men she recognized from the closest village. She was honored to see them here standing guard. She look out across the valley to see the small force standing not far away. The standard bearers were flanking two white horses with riders she easily recognized. “Looks like some friends of yours have decided to visit.” A lone rider came forward slowly and stopped halfway between the two forces. He pulled out a lone white pennant with a blue bird adorning the middle and staked it in the ground. “Let’s go see what they want.”

She made her way towards the parlay point with Graham walking behind her. As soon as they were close enough Regina addressed them, “Stop by to visit your Step-Mother, dear, or are you finally ready to finish this once and for all?”

Snow just sat primly ignoring the stringent tone in Regina’s voice, “We need your help, Regina. We have no wish to fight you.”

“Oh really, then why bring--”

“Mom?”

Regina’s heart stopped at the sound of that voice. She looked over to where he stood with some armed guards. “Henry?” She forgot everything around her as she hopped off Agrippa. Henry started running towards her and the only thing she could do was stand and stare. She was sure he was an illusion until he launched himself at her with the full force of his 11 year old body. Her arms came around him tightly as he buried his face in her stomach. She held him close and felt the heavy blanket of depression lift.Kneeling down she touched his face memorizing every detail, “What are you doing? Your suppose to be with. . . Where’s Emma?”

“She’s over there,” he pointed back to the armed guards. Emma was walking over, slower than her son did. Regina didn’t want to admit she was happy to see the blonde nuisance, but she couldn’t tell her heart that as she felt it rattle off her ribcage. The blonde was staring at the two of them holding each other, Regina’s hand caressing Henry’s face. A ghost of recognition passed very briefly behind her green eyes as she looked at Regina. “Do I know you?”

Regina looked over at Snow and David who looked worriedly back at her. “Why don’t we move this indoors. Graham, signal the men. Don’t want them attacking unduly.” Graham took out a red flagged arrow and sent it up into the air in a big arc. The assembly of men on the crest stood at ease, but didn’t leave. She reached for Henry’s hand and they walked towards the large house.

****  


**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

****  


Emma had watched as her son took off with another stranger and she was really starting to wonder if her “Stranger Danger” talk had been brainwashed out of him with that book. Although she couldn’t blame him this time as she had openly stared at the sway of the woman’s hips as she had walked away. When she saw the dark eyes landing on her in the field, the hairs on the back of Emma’s neck began to rise. She swore she had seen the woman somewhere, but she just couldn’t recall. Her brown eyes held hers and she felt something pass in between them, but she could see the dark-haired woman shutting it down immediately.

They all stood in a gigantic room inside the palatial house. She could sense the tension among her travel companions as they made their way closer, especially Snow. When the staff was told the attack was called off people started marching about busily through the halls. Emma noted a little girl standing in the shadow not far away staring at Regina and Henry. She was clutching a leather pouch that hung from her neck. Regina noticed too and motioned her over. The girl’s black braid of hair was in stark contrast to her pale blue eyes. “Florence this is Henry. Henry this is my apprentice Florence.” Florence did a tight bobbing bow as Henry waved shyly. “Florence, would you tell Belle to meet us in the Mount Hall.” She nodded and took off immediately, eager to do the woman’s bidding.

“Wait, you have Graham and Belle here?” Snow started looking hurt.

“Yes Dear, it seems I can’t get rid of them.” The tall, hairy man snorted in derision.

They were shown upstairs into a great room lined with windows overlooking a far off mountain range capped with snow. Emma liked this house more than the Royal Castle. The dark wood made the room seem warm, and the large tree that was inlaid into the wood floor was beautifully done. Farther along the room sat a large and undoubtable heavy round table with green cushioned chairs around it. There were tapestries hanging here and there that complimented the scene well. Emma figured this was a stately receiving room meant to impress but not intimidate. Emma approved wholeheartedly. She had watched as Snow and the others had looked around as well, and could tell they were grudgingly impressed. She heard the door open at the far end and turned around expectantly, but mildly disappointed to see a petite brunette making her way closer. She was pulled in a tight hug by Snow and she could see them talking quietly with their heads bowed. The brunette looked over at Emma. Feeling like she was on display Emma gave a short wave and received a small wave in return. The sooner they could get this over with whatever they were doing here the better.

that was why Emma was happy see Regina walking towards the group in grounding-eating strides. As the meeting went on Emma couldn’t stop staring at the woman who was making an obvious effort to not look at her. She had noticed the woman had changed from the awesomely tight leather into a softer maroon velvet gown that was adorn with silver stitching and beads. The gown still had a plunging neckline but the look wasn’t as severe. Her dark hair was styled in soft twists coiling back from her face and held in place with what looked like diamonds and rubies. A lewd vision danced in her mind of the woman with only those diamond and rubies with silky black sheets.

Snow’s strained voice cleared the vision from Emma’s mind. “Regina, why doesn’t she remember anything?”

Regina straightened as she placed her hand on the large table in between them. “Well Snow, I thought you were paying attention when I said she would get new memories. That way Emma and Henry could live a normal life. The real question is what are they doing here in the first place?”

“There is something happening and the Blue Fairy found out that we would need the Savior soon. But that’s not why we’re here. We tried True Love’s kiss, but she still doesn’t remember.”

A shadow moved across Regina’s face, “The raids.” She started to touch her chin and lips and Emma found her gaze following their path when she shook herself. What the hell was wrong with her? She was 28 years old for fuck sake, but she was acting like a horny teenage girl with her first lesbian crush. She had girlfriends before, but that was a long time ago, and they certainly didn’t look anything like this Regina. She always fell for fun redheads, but she was quickly seeing the appeal of strong, smokin' hot brunettes.

“You’re not listening Regina, Emma isn’t remembering.”

She looked back at the Snow and Blue, “Did you ever think that whoever kissed her isn’t her True Love?”

They all stopped as they looked around. Henry was the one who finally spoke up, “Neal and Hook kissed her.” He seemed hurt at the thought that Baelfire might not be Emma’s True Love.

Regina looked up in surprise with a wry smile, “Well then, that is unexpected.”

Heads started to turn to Graham who looked bemused. “I’m not either, or else the curse would have been broken when we kissed in Storybrooke.”

Finally, Regina came over to Emma who stood away from the wall she was leaning against. She held her hands out to the blonde palms up. Bemused Emma took her hands, eager to feel the warm soft skin of her hands. Regina pulled them closer to study them better and turned them over to look at the lines of her palm.Regina jerked as her eyes caught a dark line disappearing under the right sleeve. She grabbed the sleeve and pulled it up to stare in disbelief. “What the hell is that?”

Emma smiled at the angry tone, “Are you asking about the tattoo or the lion? Both are pretty common where I’m from.” She saw the horrified look on the woman’s face and started to feel defensive, “Well I think it’s really good, and I paid top dollar for it too. Looks just like a picture.” She looked up to see disbelief in her brown eyes. She felt that something pass again between them. Emma started to feel flushed and a little lightheaded when Regina tore her gaze away. She covered her mouth in disbelief.

“Regina what is it?” Snow came over hesitantly. Everyone could feel the strange energy swirling in room, but couldn’t figure it out. Blue was the only other person who could see it was coming from Regina and Emma.

Emma started to feel adrenaline coursing through her brain, muddling her thoughts. When Regina looked at her she felt the pull and for once didn’t hesitate. She grabbed Regina behind the neck and swiftly took her lips. It was like standing in the middle of the surf during a storm. The wave that crashed over her body was strong and rolled over her; pulling her deeper into the brunette. She was happy to drown in the feel of Regina and the taste of her lips. When all the air was sucked out Emma, her knees gave out and she saw black.

****  


**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

****  


Regina broke away from the kiss as Emma crumpled to the ground. She stared shock at the blonde as the others rushed over to her side. Graham acted first by picking her up and laying Emma on the table. Snow was leaning over her and holding her face. “Somebody do something?” Regina nodded to Florence who had watched the whole display in shock. Quickly, she recovered and sprinted off towards the door. Snow spun around pinning Regina with an angry glare, “What did you do to her?”

“What did I do, she’s the one who kissed me!”

Snow was seething in rage as she pointed a finger at Regina, “You made her do it. You put a spell on her.”

Florence came running back in and pushed the adults that were standing in her way. David and Bael stumbled back at the unexpected force the little girl used to propel them away from Emma. She then proceeded to hold a vial under Emma's nose who immediately jerked awake. She cradled her head as she looked up and saw the faces swimming in front of her. Her vision cleared as she looked up. “Neal?” You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. They all looked amazed at Emma. Henry approached the table and grabbed Emma by the shoulders, “What happened after I ate the apple turnover mom made for you?”

“You were put in a sleeping curse and I woke you up with a kiss on your forehead, that broke the curse.”

Snow leaned in behind Henry, “Where are you right now?”

“The Enchanted Forest, in Regina’s hou-Regina!” Her head whipped around and she looked over at the older woman whose back was turned away from the group. Emma tried to walk over to the occupied woman but was stopped by a strong hand on her arm.

She looked over to see Mary Margaret with a pleading look in her eyes. “Don’t, Emma.”

She looked back at Regina who finally turned around to watch the exchange. Emma caught soft, brown eyes and felt the magnetic pull again. She shook off Mary Margaret’s hand and came closer to Regina despite the enthralled audience. “Regina. What is this?” She grabbed her hand and gasped at the sudden onslaught of feelings. It was a pleasant fire that flowed through her veins. Regina shoved Emma away violently, both of them breathing heavily. Emma doubled over with her hands on her knees while Regina stood with her hands on her hips trying to calm down her heart. Graham came over to the make sure Regina was ok, but all Emma could see was the hand he laid on her arm. Emma was getting flashes of Graham sneaking out of Regina’s house and the next thing she knew her hand hurt and Graham on the ground blood trickling from his lip.

Neal and David were actively holding her back, and she was shouting some very impolite words at the prone man. Regina came forward finally, and it was her soothing voice that broke through the red haze. “Emma, take a deep breath!” She ducked her head to hold the watery green eyes. “Keep breathing Emma. You can control this just focus on your breath.”

Eventually Emma was able to control the rage to be let go by the two bigger men holding her. Belle helped Graham up with a barely suppressed grin. “Sorry Graham I don’t know what happened.”

“It was True Love I suspect.” All eyes turned to the Blue Fairy who watched calmly from the back of the room. She stared back at Regina daring her to challenge her. “Graham made the mistake of touching Regina in front of Emma and paid the price, didn’t he Emma.”

She raked the hair from her face and quickly agreed, “Yeah-wait, what?”

Snow came up behind her to lay a gentle hand on her arm, “You were screaming at Graham to ‘never lay a finger on what was yours’ right after you hit him, but how can this be? I thought Daniel was Regina’s true love?”

“Fate is something fairies have no control over or very much insight into. There are very few who even know exactly how fate is shaped, let alone can tell it.”

“I do.” All eyes turned to Regina again. “Well not me personally, but as fate would have it, I have summoned someone who knows about fate for something unrelated.”

Blue’s lip curled as she looked at Florence, “You mean for the Planeswalker,” she responded derisively.

Regina stepped in front of Florence protectively. The girl happily hid behind her, clutching her velvet skirts, “Do not so much as speak of her presence lest you find yourself in a very precarious situation, fairy. A situation I would be happy to introduce you to personally.” Fire began to dance along Regina’s fingertips. Her threat abundantly clear. Blue backed down, and the flames flickered away. “Since it will be five more days till she arrives. I suggest those who are absolutely necessary may stay, but those whose purpose is no longer need,” Regina gave the Blue Fairy a hard look, “should depart. Belle, what rooms do we have available right now?”

“Three are completely ready, and one that is nominally functional right now.”

Snow stood straight, “We will not stay here without a contingent of guards.”

“Well, there is a town not far from here that I am sure would welcome you, dear.”

“We’re staying.” All eyes turned to Emma, and Snow started to argue when she held up her hand, “No, Henry is our son and staying with his mothers, and I will not leave Regina here.”

“Emma, whatever this is going on-”

“You don’t understand, I can’t leave. I don’t know how to explain it but the thought of leaving is not something I can allow myself to even consider.”

Snow looked undecided between Emma and Regina when she finally gave up and assented. They were shown the rooms they would be staying in by Belle. She seemed happy despite the loss of her true love. She was running the household with a steady hand. Did she feel bad that her friend couldn’t come to her in her time of need, and instead joined there once bitter enemy; absolutely. There was nothing she could do about it now. Feeling her distress Charming pulled her close and lovingly kissed her on the head. The past few days had been extremely trying, and all she wanted to do was curl up against her husband and sleep, but they needed to figure out what was happening with Emma now.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Henry was talking animatedly with Regina who was happy to listen. Emma noticed the silent girl watching the two under long lashes next to her brother, who seemed to be enraptured with Belle. Snow was looking more tired and left soon after the meal was over, which was possibly the best for everyone all around. Five hours later and well into the night Emma found she couldn’t sleep. Despite her exhausted state, her body just wouldn’t settle enough to sleep. It was close to torture. Giving up she started to roam about the expansive manor. She loved the views it offered with is large windows and dark decor. She let herself get lost in the long hallways when a door opened up behind her. “What are you doing up, Ms. Swan?”

****  


**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

****  


She turned to see Regina standing in the doorway she just passed. Her heart began to flutter and her body seemed to relax. Emma couldn’t stop staring at her red lips and dark hair. Her arms were crossed over her dark robe covered chest. She looked back up into annoyed eyes when Emma realized she hadn’t said anything yet. “I can’t sleep,” even as she said that she couldn’t hold back the jaw-popping yawn. Regina gave her a dubious look.

“Well I’m sure pacing back and forth in front of my room isn’t going to help you in that endeavor.”

Emma looked around and noticed that she had been through this hallway six times now. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

Regina huffed as she looked Emma up and down, “No one gives me orders in my home, Ms. Swan, least of all a Charming.” She finally turned around and walked back into her room, but left the door wide open. Emma didn’t need a formal invitation as she followed her in. She looked around the spacious black and white room. It was oddly comforting with a plush black chaise and thick black bear rug in front of an oversized fireplace. On the opposite wall were three large picture windows overlooking the valley. Emma didn’t realize she had walked over to stare out the middle window until a tumbler of apple cider was held under her nose. She accepted and continued to stare as she sipped her cider. The alcohol was lulling her into a relaxed state. Her eyelids were starting to droop and the grip in the glass started to loosen. “That’s enough for tonight, Emma. You need to go back to bed.”

When she felt a hand on the small of her back she resisted, and before she could stop it the words tumbled out, “Let me stay.”

Regina stopped short not expecting it. Regina looked in Emma’s pleading eyes. “I don’t know what’s going on but when I try to sleep in that very nice room I can’t. For some reason when I’m with you . . .”

She could see the blond was waning fast and she didn’t think the girl could walk all the way back to her room. She was loath to admit that she hadn’t been able to sleep either with her mind racing with the events of today. Rolling her eyes she grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her towards the large bed. She pushed her back and watched her tumble onto the soft mattress. Regina grabbed her left boot, and with efficient movements she had stripped Emma down to her wife beater and blue boy shorts. She tried not to think about the lithe limbs and flat belly. Without needing the prompt, Emma rolled to the other side of the bed and moaned in exhaustion. Regina looked down in exasperation as she pulled off the black silken robe and crawled in besides her. Turning her back to Emma, Regina laid on the edge and fell asleep faster than she had during the past year.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice I worked in Magic: The Gathering and the Hunchback of Notre Dame into the story with Florence and her brothers. I think Magic works well with the dimensional aspect they've got going in OUaT, and I always liked Esmerelda and Quasimodo together more than that douche Phoebus.


End file.
